Saving Beth: The real ending (Traducción)
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Como el final de mitad de temporada de The Walking Dead debió terminar. Traducción autorizada por YuukiFairy


Nota Traductora: ¡Hola!  
>Bueno con esta traducción me despido totalmente del mundo Bethyl :'c<br>Es tan triste ver que este pudo haber sido el jodido final, pero, no, no ellos tuvieron que matar a Beth. He leído tanto por ahí que ya no se que creer... que volverá en un flash back en el capítulo 10 según la teoría de los relojes, que es un sueño de Carol, que no aparecerá mas y bah... yo solo quiero que llegue febrero haber que sucede u.u  
>Espero que les guste.<br>Disfrútenla.  
>¡Viva el Bethyl por siempre!<br>Bye.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes The Walking Dead no me pertenecen, lamentablemente.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Saving Beth: The real ending**

Beth se volvió lentamente — ¿Qué dijiste?

—Noah se queda aquí —repitió Dawn.

—La esclavitud terminó hace mucho tiempo —dijo Beth en voz baja mientras sostenía la mirada de la otra mujer.

Dawn no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que el desliz de una muchachita la hiciera ver débil delante de los demás —Esas son mis condiciones. El acuerdo era dos por dos —le recordó Dawn—. No dos por tres.

—No se trata de equidad —contraatacó Beth—. Nunca lo fue. Justo como cualquier otro agresor, tú harás todo lo que tienes que hacer con el fin de no perder el control.

Algo peligroso brilló en los ojos de Dawn. Noah vaciló. Había probado la libertad y había sido más dulce de lo que podía haber imaginado. No podía soportar la idea de estar encerrado en una jaula virtual de nuevo. Por otra parte, no sabía hasta qué punto Dawn podía evitar que se marchara.

Rick se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de que había matado a uno de sus elementos de negociación. La situación estaba yendo rápido. Trató de iluminar su camino a través de ella —Tu no quieres un baño de sangre, pero si alguien abre fuego, eso es exactamente lo que vas a conseguir.

Dawn miró al nuevo grupo cuidadosamente, evaluándolos. Ellos se miraban poderosos, decididos y listos para mantener su posición. Ella sabía que habían estado afuera sobreviviendo a situaciones extremas a diario, mientras que su propia gente en su mayoría habían sido aislados de todo eso.

—Él no puede regresar —dijo a los demás Beth—. Lo van a castigar. Vivir aquí es como una sentencia de prisión con palizas diarias, violaciones y trabajos forzados. Esperan que la gente sea agradecida por ello. Y si alguien trata de salir, ellos los cazan como animales.

Dawn fulminó con la mirada a Beth —Nunca debí haberte recibido. Nunca debí haberte salvado la vida.

—Quieres decir que tú nunca debiste haberme golpeado con el coche en primer lugar. ¿Eso es lo que haces, no es así? Controlas a la gente bajo un propósito y rompes sus cuerpos para que sean más fáciles de manejar. ¿Es tanto el miedo que tienes que debes utilizar la brutalidad para que la gente se sienta indefensa y a tu merced? Crees que es el respeto, pero no lo es.

Rick habló —Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. De cualquier manera, Noah va con nosotros.

Mientras Rick estaba esperando, Daryl se adelantó y puso su cuerpo entre Beth y Dawn —Ni siquiera pienses en sacar el arma o serás la primera en morir. Te lo prometo.

Dawn vaciló. Había algo en los glaciales ojos de ese hombre que le dijo que no dudaría en llevar a cabo su amenaza. Se puso delante de ella, sólido como una roca, con una fuerza inamovible.

—Tú deberías pensar dos veces antes de amenazarme —intentó advertirle.

Él se inclinó más cerca de ella. Su voz era profunda y gutural —Eso no era una amenaza y tú lo sabes muy bien.

Algo nuevo brilló en sus ojos. Miedo.

—Deja que ellos se vayan, Dawn —oyó a sus espaldas—. No vale la pena.

Algo en ella luchó en contra de ceder al hombre que tenía delante. Ella había matado hombres antes. Quería matar a éste. No podía soportar la idea de él sacando lo mejor de ella. En el fondo sentía que no era nada si perdía el control. Incluso la más mínima pérdida podría hacer que todo se derrumbara. Si perdía su posición, luego lo perdería todo. Si mostraba alguna debilidad, los otros la arrancarían a pedazos como una manada de hienas salvajes. Su mano se movió con la velocidad de un rayo, pero Daryl fue más rápido.

Su intento de sacar la pistola falló. La mano de Daryl salió disparada y se cerró alrededor de su muñeca, sujetándola con tanta fuerza que ella pronunció un pequeño involuntario grito, sabía que desde ese mismo momento lo había perdido todo.

Ella levantó la vista, vio la mirada en los ojos de Daryl y conoció el miedo real —Si sigues luchando, esto sólo va a terminar mal para ti —Daryl apretó los dientes.

Sin mirarlos, Daryl dijo por encima del hombro —Beth, toma a Carol y salgan de aquí. Noah, tu ve con ellas.

Daryl se volvió, y, con un toque letal en su voz, dijo —Tú los quieres de vuelta, tendrás que luchar contra nosotros por ellos.

Beth se tomó un momento para mirar hacia atrás. Incluso después de llegar a la puerta, no había nadie yendo en ayuda de Dawn. No había nadie persiguiéndolos. Nadie, incluso, parecía querer detenerlos.

Con sus armas todavía apuntando hacia el grupo en el otro extremo del pasillo, Daryl y los demás se giraron por el pasillo hacia la puerta de salida.

—Cualquiera que de un paso fuera de esta puerta, le vamos a disparar a matar —dijo Daryl.

…

—Beth.

La voz de Daryl la detuvo.

Se acercó y se detuvo encima de ella, mirándola hacia abajo.

—Yo no sabía si estabas viva o muerta —dijo suavemente.

— ¿Crees que moriría antes de volver a verte?

Su mano se levantó y recorrió su mejilla suavemente, amorosamente, evitando cuidadosamente los puntos de sutura — ¿Que te hicieron ellos?

—Estoy bien —contesto ella—. Ahora.

Él cerró su mano sobre la más pequeña que yacía en su pecho, la que se curvaba suavemente justo sobre su corazón.

— ¿No pensarías que nos volveríamos a ver, verdad? —dijo con voz ronca.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa. La misma que había visto en sus sueños. La misma sonrisa que era todo sol, esperanza y promesa, la que había seguido brillando, incluso cuando estaban separados, directamente a través de la oscuridad que había ensombrecido su vida durante tanto tiempo.

—No me di por vencido buscándote —él quería que ella lo supiera.

—Y seguí tratando de encontrar mi camino de regreso a ti —le respondió ella.

— ¿Crees que algún maldito apocalipsis zombie es suficiente para mantenernos separados?

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ante eso. Ella apoyó la frente contra su pecho por un momento. Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, susurró: —Daryl Dixon, te a…

Pero él silenció sus siguientes palabras. Él bajó su cabeza y la besó. Apasionadamente. Profundamente. Con reverencia. Con todo el amor que su alma era capaz de sentir.

Tampoco escucharon, en el fondo, un jadeo o dos de las personas que estaban viendo en silencio atónito. Estaban perdidos, por el momento, completamente el uno en el otro.

El final real.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: Al igual que muchas personas, me sentí decepcionada por el episodio final. Algunas cosas tienen que ser fijadas, porque realmente no debería haber mucho más en el espíritu humano que la desesperanza, la desesperación y la muerte. Me gusta pensar en algo bueno, que el amor puede sobrevivir contra todo pronóstico.**


End file.
